Some computing systems may provide users with assistance while the user interacts with the computer. For example, some systems may provide spell checkers or auto completion functions for use with search applications.
Spell checkers may work by comparing a series of characters against each word in a dictionary (i.e., a list of correctly spelled words). Word processing applications, such as Microsoft® Word, may contain spell checking functionality that may identify a possibly misspelled word and may suggest possible correct spellings.
Google Suggest™, on the other hand, may provide a listing of possible search queries while a user is typing based on other search queries. One or more algorithms based on factors, such as the popularity of a particular search, may be used to populate the suggested search list. Additionally, Google Suggest™ may provide search alternatives if the search terms are potentially misspelled.